Kazuma's Last Fist
by Amadorhi
Summary: Well it's my first time writing anything like this. I know its an old anime but it's one of my favorites so I choose this to be the first of maybe many works. This follows Kazuma a few months after the epilogue. Well enjoy! I'll finish it if I find time.


**SHOCKING FIRST BULLET!**

Late at the docks of the Lost Ground around 9p.m. a ship exploded. Among the flying debris was a golden figure that could easily be discernible as an out of place substance compared to the burning debris.

"HAHA! This job never gets old! All these explosions are such a rush, I can't imagine anything that comes even close." Yelled out Kazuma

"Hey you! The sack of crap with that golden arm. THAT WAS MY BOAT!" yelled out a figure from the darkness of the dock.

"Crud, I was hoping to get back early so I could buy some grub before I hit the hay before the sun comes up." Thought Kazuma. "So what!? It was making problems for my client so he hired me to take it out. If you have anything to say about it then COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"

"Hmm so this is Kazuma the shell bullet? Interesting that you would become my prey today. Well then I hope you prepare yourself cause I really liked that boat!"

Kazuma instantly felt his body and the air around him become insanely tense.

"Crap! This is one annoying alter power you have! It even hurts to breath. Looks like I'll have to get serious, but that's okay. I'LL JUST BRING IT TO THE NEXT LEVEL!"

The remaining two fins on Kazuma's shoulder turned into the whip. The right side of his face became enveloped in the golden armor metallic armor that allowed him to open his bruised right eye. At the same time his right arm phased out of existence and was replaced with a heavier, bulkier, stronger, and brighter arm.

"You'd better hope I don't find you. Cause—" Kazuma was suddenly struck and conquered with so much pain his whole body seemed to stop for a moment. "MY ARM!! MY FREAKIN ARM! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Kazuma's entire alter phased out from his body and his arm phased back in to replace it. His arm began twitching violently as it usually does when he hasn't used his alter power in a while.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave in the state you've left my boat. When you wake up you're going to have alot of work to make up for it."

Kazuma lied on his back grabbing his right arm almost as if he wanted to pull it off. He heard the footsteps now and the figure of a woman came up to him. He felt a hard thud hit his head, and that was enough to knock him out.

--Day 1 END--

Kazuma woke up to the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. It wasn't new to him to wake up somewhere he had never been before since he had no home. But this time was different, he usually knew where he was when he woke up. This time was not the case. His arm was stinging too much for him to move about and explore where he was, so he let the sounds of the ocean tide sooth his mind.

"Looks like you're awake."

Kazuma couldn't see out of his bruised right eye and he didn't have much a care who it was, so he kept his head fixed on the ceiling. The familiar footsteps took a chair and placed it next to Kazuma's bed.

"Oh? Doesn't seem like you're as much of a loud animal as you were last night. By the way my name is Ren, and of course you're Kazuma the Shell Bullet."

To no avail did her sexual innuendo spark any emotions from the hurt Kazuma.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my place near the docks. But seriously after what I put you through last night I'm surprised you didn't go into a coma, or at the least sleep it off for a few days."-giggle-

"Enough with the sex jokes, I'm a virgin so they're annoying. And I'll get enough sleep when I'm dead. So what the hell did you do to me?"

Killing the light-hearted mood the woman set up, Kazuma began interrogating her about his situation.

"Hmph, you're no fun. If you don't get enough sleep you'll be rushed into your grave. Well anyway all I did was detach the nerves from your arm to your body, then re-attach them. Normally It would take me hours to figure out the structure of something even as simple as a straw of hay, but when you did that little magic show I saw how your arm was constructed and just plucked out what would have seemed to be able to stop you."

"What?! You can't be serious. I've met my fair share of people with strange alter powers. One of em uses watermelons as his base, and this other guy has a power that changes dolls into giant killing robots, but what you just said sounded like you're a super surgeon."

"Not too far off, basically what it does is it allows me go look through the structure anything as small as a fingernail and in a fashion I can understand, then aim and alter the bonds that keep it together."

"Riiiiight. So what was the reason of you keeping me here? I've been held captive more times than I can count and I've broken out every single time. So if you're expecting me to stay here long you are very mistaken."

"Your reputation fits you. And I don't plan on living with you for god's sake. But I am keeping you here on the fact that because of you I no longer have a boat. And that is really going to be bad for business. So you have to go get me a new boat, and I won't let you know peace until you get me it. Plus I found think you're really cute so it'd be a waste to kill ya ."

"Well apparently my reputation doesn't fit me. I have no idea how to build or get one. But if you can buy one I'm sure I have the cash for it. And another thing, it's annoying the hell out of me how you know so much about me yet I only know your name."

"Oh you'll just have to be patient. For now eat this soup, it'd be bad for my reputation if I let a guy die of starvation on my bed."

But Kazuma already had his eyes closed and began snoring lightly.

"Ha, he falls asleep as soon as the conversation doesn't interest him."

Ren folds back his patch of orange hair and lightly kisses him on the forehead.

"I hope you forgive me… but you've sparked my curiosity." Ren closed her eyes and placed her hands over Kazuma's chest. "Search On" She initiated her alter power and began looking through Kazuma's broken body.

"No way… There is no way in hell somebody could even walk, let alone do what he did with a broken body like this. I've seen corpses in better condition. What kind of life no, what kind of hellhole did he go through."

--Day 2 done--

Kazuma woke up to the loud noise of his grumbling stomach. He got up but couldn't move his right arm not that he already couldn't feel it, but that it was tied up in a white cast.

"Pfft, that bitch thinks she can go do what she wants with my body. At least she left me something to eat."

After he ate the cold fish soup Kazuma got up and started his way out the door.

"HEY! Golden Boy! Get your ass over here."

The voiced annoyed Kazuma and he moved toward the sound of it trying not to trip on any of the debris from last night.

"What the hell are you bitching on about now?"

"Here" Ren tossed a bag over to Kazuma. "Go dig that up somewhere safe and someplace easy to remember. I'll need to hide these for a while.

"Honestly, why even bother with the drugs? Actually now that I think about it you don't look like the type of person that would be in this kind of business."

"Well it's a job. I only deliver them. I wouldn't use those things if it were my last day alive. It just pays good."

"It annoys me but I respect that."

After Kazuma finished the work of digging up a nice place under the docks to stash the drugs he reported back to Ren to see what else was needed.

"Well I'm done. Now when can I leave so I can bring you your goddamned money already?"

"Right after lunch. When we finish eating the fish I'm cooking, we can go out for you to get my money."

After lunch the two got ready and left the docks.

"We're going north. Normally it'd take me around four hours to get from here to there but that was with my alter power. If we're walking it'll take about three days. I'd ask you to let me go alone but it looks like you that aint gunna happen."

"Well for you to cover that much ground with your power you must've been in a hurry to screw me over."

"Blame my brother, he was the lucky one that had the alter of Radical Good Speed. Even though I don't know where he is I still have to make myself better so that he won't be able to talk shit about how slow I am when he sees me."

"Ugh…men. Well let's go, I'm not going to let you go alone so for now you're doubling as my bodyguard since i haven't left the shore since the great uprising."


End file.
